


November 25, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glanced at his injuries before he smiled as Supergirl remained safe in her bed thanks to his ability to protect his daughter.





	November 25, 2001

I never created DC.

Amos glanced at his injuries before he smiled as Supergirl remained safe in her bed thanks to his ability to protect his daughter from villains recently.

THE END


End file.
